


25 1-sentence stories (Table: Horror)

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written forone_sentence_onlyTable: HorrorMost of the fills will be AU.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 4
Collections: Write short and sweet





	25 1-sentence stories (Table: Horror)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://one-sentence-only.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://one-sentence-only.dreamwidth.org/)**one_sentence_only**
> 
> Table: Horror
> 
> Most of the fills will be AU.

**monster - 13 words**  
The only monsters Zeke were afraid of were the monsters living in himself.

 **luzifer - 58 words**  
Only some time ago Zeke would have laughed about it when a guy in an elegant suit, the owner of Herrington's most popular nightclub, would have told him: “My name is Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar,“ but after all the strange things which had happened during the last weeks he was not so sure anymore if this was just a joke.

 **supernatural - 61 words**  
Zeke had always enjoyed watching supernatural TV series, but he had never taken them for serious; until this night, when his GTO did break down in the middle of the nowhere; this... thing... he had seen in the dark shadows still gave him nightmares even after six weeks, and he knew, never ever he would drive around in these woods at night again.

 **alien - 44 words**  
Aliens tried to take over the world, enslave the humanity; this sounded like a stupid B-movie, but no one living in Herrington would ever forget this night where a smart and pretty teenage girl named Marybeth Hutchinson had changed the lives of everyone.

 **hunter - 63 words**  
„You are so not a hunter, Casey,“ Zeke had told him when the vampire apocalypse had started,“ so be nice, stay in the house and keep the doors closed until I will be back,“ but then it had been Casey who had saved his life when a group of ancient creatures had driven him into a corner without any chance to escape.

 **vampire - 49 words**  
„I don't believe in vampires,“ Casey said and laughed when his best friend invited him to spend the night on the old cemetery of Herrington; it was some hours later, that Zeke kissed him first, then sank his teeth deep into Casey's flesh, murmuring: “Sorry; I did warn you!“

 **gun - 54 words**  
Casey stared at the gun in Zeke's hand, his eyes wide open he whispered: “Shit, Zeke, it's Delilah, you can't...“; the boy hesitated only for a split of a second: “I can,“ he said, his voice much calmer than his heart, „and I will, when it turns out that she is already infected.“

 **blood - 37 words**  
Blood was dripping from the knife in Zeke's hand; Casey swallowed hard and tried desperately to play his panic down; he didn't know what had happened, and to be honest, he preferred it to stay like this.

 **lost - 43 words**  
When Zeke told him better to stay at home tonight, Casey shook his head and said: “It won't happen again, that you will have to go on a dangerous hunt alone; I will follow you right into hell, if necessary, because without you I would be lost.“

 **chimera - 58 words**  
The creature looked like a lion, but with the head of a goat on its back, and the tail did end with a snakes head; „What the hell are you doing,“ Zeke whispered when Casey slowly lifted his camera and he answered: “We will need a proof, or no one will believe us that we have met a chimera.“

 **fighting - 43 words**  
„Monsters are living all over the world,“ said Casey while Zeke looked at him surprised, “how can you just close your eyes from this and talk about it to go to college as if everything is okay; someone needs to stand up and to fight them.“

 **angst - 40 words**  
Shsh," whispered Zeke, but Casey struggled in his arms angst-ridden when the dark creature crept closer; before he could cry out loud with panic though he suddenly felt Zeke's lips on his, sealing his mouth until the danger was over.

 **ghost tour – 48 words**  
„C'mon, Zeke, don't be such a coward,“ Casey had teased him, „this ghost tour will be fun,“ and finally he had given in because no one had ever called him a coward; but now, around midnight at the old cemetery of Herrington, he started to regret it.

 **darkness - 66 words**  
Long Zeke had laughed about Casey's warnings, refusing to see the truth until it was too late; vampires had taken over control of everything, covering the world with a curtain of darkness; only in the underground tunnels of the old subway, where the resistance was able to keep the electricity running with the help of some ancient generator, it was save; at least for the moment.

 **serial killer - 59 words**  
All the victims around Herrington, tortured, murdered; for so long Zeke had refused to see the truth, how could it be that Casey Connor, the geek from high school, the golden boy with a brilliant career ahead of him, two amazing blue eyes Zeke had hated and loved, how could it be that he had turned into a serial killer?

 **zombie - 55 words**  
„What will we do when the zombies overrun the house,“ Casey asked, not able to the trembling in his voice; Zeke hesitated, then he shrugged: “We will stand up against them and fight... and when we have to die, we will go together; “ and suddenly Casey felt all panic vanishing into thin air.

 **unable to die - 43 words**  
People always dreamed about it to find a way to live forever; how stupid; they didn't know anything about the endless pain and loneliness connected with eternity; no one did know besides him, Zeke Tyler, unable to die because of an ancient curse.

 **time warp - 40 words**  
It felt like a neverending nightmare, to be trapped in a time warp and to wake up every Monday morning, go to school and to find Zeke Tyler at the parking lot, leaning against his beloved GTO, and... kissing a guy.

 **black - 25 words**  
Zeke shuddered involuntarily; no, he was not superstitious, but he had great respect for the black cat crossing his way in the early morning.

 **ancient creature - 21 words**  
When he saw the vampire king for the first time, he instantly knew that this ancient creature would be his fate.

 **mask - 44 words**  
Nervously Casey giggled when the guy with the scary mask over his face stepped closer; „Zeke,“ he whispered,“ if this is a joke, it's a bad one;“ and he shuddered when a blurred voice answered: “You should know better, geek boy, I never make pathetic jokes.“

 **sole survivor - 37 words**  
„What would you do, if you would be the sole survivor in a destroyed world,“ Casey wanted to know; Zeke kept quiet for a moment before he answered: “A life without you would make no sense anymore.“

 **endless - 35 words**  
He was already walking around endlessly, and slowly he started to realize that there was no escape out of this labyrinth; he would have to stay here in the darkness, alone again, lost without Casey.

 **night - 41 words**  
The night seemed to be endless, the darkness darker than dark, but since he was together with Zeke, Casey was wildly resolved to survive; one day, the sun would shine again, and there would be a future for both of them.

 **no escape - 60 words**  
There was no escape from this nightmares; already as a child, he had known that the world was full of dark creatures, but no one had taken him seriously; now he was almost 18 years old, and the impossible had happened, the dead finally did stand up from their graves and planned to destroy everything good and pretty.


End file.
